


Maybe I Think Too Much

by TheGirlWhoNeverLives



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ace Headcanons, Aphobia, Coming Out, Introspection, It's basically canon lmao, M/M, Victor is a bit of a dumb allo jock lets be real!, but I love him anyway, projecting yourself onto fictional characters cuz its fun ay, the first chapter is like two sentences but i have more planned so stay tuned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoNeverLives/pseuds/TheGirlWhoNeverLives
Summary: Yuuri knew his first kiss didn't feel right.
Yuuri always knew he was different. He was scared he was broken. Not because he liked boys, because maybe he didn't like them enough. Want them enough.
He promised himself he'd try to want Victor the way he didn't want his last boyfriend, because Victor deserved that. Deserved so much.





	

Yuuri had always felt different.

He kissed a boy for the first time when he was 16, and it felt right until a week later when they were in bed and he was moaning and Yuuri knew it wasn't what he wanted. He cried when they broke up. He thought maybe he should have been better. Maybe he didn't like boys after all.

He was single for awhile. Who needs boys when you have skating. 

He didn't get crushes a lot. He didn't understand the boys who laughed loudly and talked about the curves of girls bodies. He didn't understand the girls who laughed about taking boys home and called them hot, and maybe he was deffective.

He didn't have a lot of friends.

When he met Phichit, and they hit it off, they understood each other.

Phichit liked girls and boys. He took them both home and Yuuri wished he was like that. He went to a gay bar once, because Phichit liked them. Everyone was dancing and making out and Yuuri felt a little nauseas. Maybe that wasn't Yuuri's thing. 

He met Victor for real and he fell head over heels in love. Kissing him felt so good and so write and Yuuri was sure that this time he would be able to feel the way he was supposed to. 

Victor wanted Yuuri, he knew that, but would he still want him if he didn't like sex? Yuuri wasn't sure. Victor had had sex with boys before and Yuuri didn't like to think about how he'd never wanted that.

Phichit still laughed about picking up boys and girls. Maybe Yuuri could ask him for advice.

He was sure he would find his way.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short, but I have a lot more planned this is an introduction and to motivate me to keep writing. ANYWAY stay tuned for more boys being cute and sin-free. I love Victor and Yuuri so much and I want Yuuri to come out because I know Victor will be understanding.


End file.
